


（茸布♀）毛茸上司无论什么时候都在和我求爱啊（R18）

by CoronaBianca



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoronaBianca/pseuds/CoronaBianca
Summary: -为了爽写的车-茸总x布小蜜♀！布性转注意-大口糖-EOH完美HE之后的故事





	（茸布♀）毛茸上司无论什么时候都在和我求爱啊（R18）

布加拉提今天忙翻了，她开始觉得脚上这双全新的高跟鞋有点碍事。自从乔鲁诺把她从本来以为再也不会醒过来的沉睡中叫醒之后，她第一秒就觉得就算迪亚波罗死了，以后的日子也不会安生。尤其是她发现脚后跟的丝袜被磨破了时更笃定了内心的想法。  
不过让她感觉到公平的事实是乔鲁诺也很忙。这个少年也才过了二十岁生日，忙着长身体的同时也在和拿波里的大小事宜不分日夜地作斗争。有时他们一起忙到很晚，有时布加拉提睡了，乔鲁诺都还在挑灯奋战。想到这里她也没什么好抱怨手里的文件和报告到底有多重，但脚跟上的疼痛却是实实在在地提醒她应该换双鞋了。  
布加拉提脚步有些别扭地打开乔鲁诺办公室门。没错，跳过了敲门的程序——整个热情也就只有她敢这么做。她一言不发地把手里的一堆东西往办公桌上一扔，咚得一声震得桌子那头的乔鲁诺差点跳起来。少年沉浸在面前的文件里又或者是在走神，迷茫的表情在看到来人之后就立刻敞亮得像是小狗看见出门的遛绳，就差没装个尾巴晃来晃去摇头摆脑地庆祝主人的到来。  
“布鲁娜？稀客。”  
“别吵。”  
面前的文件和报告像是洗好的扑克牌一样一字排开，布加拉提顺手挽起耳边的头发，一样一样地给乔鲁诺介绍着已经被她按照字母顺序排列好的文件夹。  
听了一会儿的乔鲁诺，刚开始还煞有介事地点着头，但注意到布加拉提的头发已经挽在耳后时，他有点控制不住溜号的冲动了。  
尽管他坐着，布加拉提站着，面前的人低下头的时候乔鲁诺还是看到她的刘海在脸上打出了一小片薄薄的阴影。尖削秀丽的鼻梁挺着，涂了口红而显得丰满的嘴唇一张一合，但总而言之说了什么乔鲁诺基本上什么都没听进去。虽然听不听是无所谓，但被布加拉提发现没有集中注意力，难免是要被逮住一顿数落的。乔鲁诺晃晃脑袋，好像因为走神得厉害而听到了脑壳里叮当作响的大海声。  
“喂，……乔鲁诺，你是不是脑子又进水了，我都能看到你在里面游泳。”  
她一只手插着腰，一只脚撑着重心，标准的超模定点造型。布加拉提漂亮的蓝色眼睛正盯着他看，乔鲁诺不难看出这眼神里面包含着无奈的情绪。  
量身包裹的成套制服把她的身材衬得玲珑有致，所以每一个肢体动作，细小的扭曲和弧度，乔鲁诺这个距离都能加倍地把它们放大，比1080p都要高清。他悄悄咽了口唾沫，再三思考着让布加拉提亲自来汇报工作是不是反而会让他的效率大大降低。为了赶紧收住面前这位尽职尽责的秘书小姐即将弹出来的一大串埋怨，他立刻站起来把这些文件归拢然后随意地挪到一边去。  
“我知道了，这些我会处理的。放心吧。”  
“你……”  
布加拉提知道这家伙十有八九只是为了堵她的嘴，而的确，只要乔鲁诺想，他有一百种方法可以堵她的嘴，不分时间，不分场合，总有一种可以适应当下的情况，而她也无话可说。面对着一桌子的大大小小的文件夹，想必谁看了都会不耐烦，尤其是昼夜面对着这些好像永远都处理不完的东西，或许自己应该稍微放松一点神经，少啰嗦两句倒不是什么大问题。  
乔鲁诺冲着秘书小姐露出了一个安心的笑容，布加拉提也就此打住了继续唠叨的想法。她扶着桌边脱掉了恼人的高跟鞋，拎着它们走到乔鲁诺这一边，蹲下来从办公桌底部的小柜子里翻出备用的平底鞋。  
坐在老板椅上的人很自觉地让开一个位置，他瞥到布加拉提手里的那双几乎全新的高跟鞋，和她脚跟破掉的丝袜。这双鞋是前几天乔鲁诺买给她作恋爱惊喜的。花了不少钱是其次，也花了不少功夫去弄清楚布加拉提的尺码和喜欢的牌子，以及搭不搭配她的衣橱，还得注意小心谨慎一些，不能让爱人察觉到自己每天对着她衣柜思考时酝酿的小心思。  
今天是布加拉提第一次穿这双鞋上班，但是她当着自己的面把它们换下来了。尽管事出有因，乔鲁诺还是觉得有点委屈。  
“怎么了，这双鞋不合脚吗？”  
“新鞋有点挤脚，不太舒服……或许我该选一个不太需要走动的时候穿它。”  
乔鲁诺撇撇嘴。他不是不知道新的皮鞋会磨脚，而布加拉提没有告诉她脚后跟的丝袜被磨破的事，她应该还是很喜欢这双鞋，或者说是喜欢送这双鞋的人，很贴心地照顾了对方的情绪而没有抱怨太多。  
布加拉提换上舒适的芭蕾鞋，解放了双脚让她觉得无比轻松。她站起身舒展了一下因为穿高跟鞋而有些酸痛的腰背。半晌，她似乎是看桌上凌乱的样子不舒服了，顺手就帮自家这个不省心的老板整理起来。  
旁边站着可爱的小秘书，乔鲁诺为了爱人量身打造的扫描一般的目光自然不会就这么简单地放过她。布加拉提的上半身微微前倾，带动着包臀裙裹得屁股紧紧的，隐约还能看到裙摆下露出来的吊带袜边缘。——等等，这妮子今天穿的是吊带？乔鲁诺的脑子咯噔一下。他昨晚没回家，直接住在总部，自然是不知道布加拉提今天穿了什么。但就之前看来，布加拉提每天穿的都是很普通的连裤袜。同样是丝袜，而普通的筒袜不会像吊带一样让人浮想联翩，特别是在这种情况下，隐约从裙子边缘露出来的蕾丝吊带，说不是勾引，那就真是小瞧了乔鲁诺血气方刚二十岁的性能力。  
乔鲁诺一把抱住了布加拉提的腰，把她带到了大腿上。后者好像被这突如其来的拥抱吓了一跳而发出一声短促的闷哼，然后她微微转过头来，长长的睫毛冲着乔鲁诺扑闪扑闪。  
“……老板，怎么了吗？”布加拉提轻笑两声。她再明白不过乔鲁诺光天化日调戏自己是为了什么目的，总之不会很老少咸宜，但男朋友处在难免需要不分场合放纵一下的年纪，大部分时间布加拉提都还是采取包容的态度。  
乔鲁诺的手搭在布加拉提的大腿上，她瞥见了那只无名指上明晃晃的，和她手上的那只搭对儿的戒指。紧接着随着往上拽的动作，那件紧致的包臀裙褶了起来，渐渐地露出接近大腿根的吊带袜蕾丝边。布加拉提想要阻止，却被耳边一阵低沉磁性的声线嗡嗡得软了腰身。  
“让我看看你今天穿的哪一套。”   
他看到吊带袜了，布加拉提有点紧张。这双吊带袜很早以前就买了。因为考虑到乔鲁诺一向很喜欢往自己的身上套奇怪的衣服，这双吊带袜便一直被藏在衣柜里没有勇气拿出来穿。而今天因为穿了对方买的新鞋子，才想到和新袜子搭配在一起试试的。  
乔鲁诺的声音里除了调情的意味还含了明显的酸味儿，也不知道身后这个家伙是又在吃谁的醋。布加拉提猜想，可能是因为向来被动的自己突然换了穿衣习惯，看上去似乎是给夫妻生活增添一点情趣，却让这个占有欲爆破天际的男朋友胡思乱想了起来。布加拉提思考着如何解释这双袜子，但首先她要应对过于害羞而无法组织言语的情况。  
裙子完全被掀到了腰，蕾丝装饰的内裤也一样看得清清楚楚。乔鲁诺不陌生这一套内衣，这多少让他莫名升腾的醋意消却了一些。他张嘴含住怀里女孩儿的耳朵，低声质问起来。  
“哪里来的吊带袜，我怎么从来没见过？”  
布加拉提浑身一颤，漂亮的脸不自然地红了起来。果然乔鲁诺有一点介意自己穿了这套袜子上班。她支支吾吾地哼唧着，有意地避开敏感的耳朵被袭击时带来的麻痒，但她细巧的腰身被乔鲁诺牢牢地摁在怀里，怎么都动弹不得。  
见爱人没有回答，男朋友的手变本加厉地摸着吊带袜的边缘。一个漂亮的秘书小姐，被掀开了包臀裙坐在老板的腿上，肌肉轮廓结实的修长双腿包裹着蕾丝吊带袜，这场景怎么看都让人脸红，更别提当事人自己了。布加拉提低着头，小声地拒绝着乔鲁诺略带攻击性的爱抚。尽管如此她还是不想就这么干脆地把他的手甩开，毕竟这周以来因为太忙没有得到浇灌，两个人多少都有一些上火。布加拉提抬起手，摸索到身后眷恋地抱住乔鲁诺的脑袋，十指插进对方毛茸茸的发间。她咯咯笑着躲避着乔鲁诺的吻，温热的呼吸和蓬乱的卷毛落在颈间把她弄得痒痒的。  
“是之前买的…我怕你看见就把它撕坏了，所以一直没穿。”  
布加拉提小心翼翼地嘟囔着，适时地抱怨了一下爱人在床上时常会有的行为。布加拉提因此每隔一段时间就得去买新衣服和内衣，这不得不给她繁忙的行程又增添了一些小麻烦。乔鲁诺沉默了一下，然后他修长的手指伸进吊带袜的边缘，把带着弹性的袜子轻轻勾起来，似乎是在试探这东西到底有多容易撕坏，又好像因为女朋友说的话而决定这一次不会那么粗暴。  
调笑之间布加拉提感受到了屁股底下一根热情的大家伙硬邦邦地杵在那，导致她不敢继续乱动了。她这才反应过来现在所处的环境，是正对着大门，随时会有人敲门进来的办公桌后面。这会儿在办公室里打情骂俏起来就和在自家卧室里一样表现得非常自然，非要直接在这儿解决一次也不是什么问题。布加拉提微微转过身去，搂住乔鲁诺的肩膀和脖子，主动地凑上去献吻。  
乱七八糟的东西在脑海里时而浮现时而沉没，接吻的时候胡思乱想是布加拉提下意识的习惯。她不怎么喜欢这个下意识的反应，因为这会被乔鲁诺说自己走神，然后对方就会露出特别可怜的狗狗眼来祈求她更多的关注。口红被唇舌纠缠混到嘴里去，她尝到一丝带着化学品气息的甜味，不怎么地，或许以后为了随时应对乔鲁诺的吻不能涂这么浓的口红。……被乔鲁诺摸到衣服里面时布加拉提的思绪被打断了。对方宽厚的手掌盖住了一边的乳房，像是要揉出奶似的裹着胸前的软肉乱捏。起先只是红了脸，在这几番爱抚之下布加拉提忍不住喘起来。她把脸藏在乔鲁诺的肩膀上，手无力地搭着男朋友的手腕。欲拒还迎的姿态只是更加剧乔鲁诺的攻势而已。再给他一分钟，布加拉提就能被剥光了。  
手机的备忘录很适时地响了起来，叮咚一声给了布加拉提一个激灵。她嗖地一下拉好裙子，从乔鲁诺的怀里挣脱，先是系上衬衫的扣子，再是理好褶起来的西装外套。乔鲁诺就这么眼睁睁地看着布加拉提那套性感的蕾丝内衣再次被衣服遮盖起来。  
“老板，二十分钟之后要开会。”  
布加拉提取下头上瓢虫造型的发卡，重新把头发夹了一次。确认自己的形象与刚进办公室时无异，她便绕过办公桌向着门口走去。  
乔鲁诺还没反应过来呢。上一秒美人还在怀，下一秒怀里就空落落的了。他支着个帐篷摊开两只手，头发被布加拉提揉得散散的，衬衫也解到了胸口，怎么看都一副像是随时准备着的浪荡公子样，谁知道马上就要到手的美人飞了。乔鲁诺舔舔嘴唇，他可不满足于一个能让他硬得如此彻底的吻。  
“要不要开会是我说了算的。”乔鲁诺十指交叠搁在下巴的位置，露骨的眼神打量着布加拉提的细腰丰臀，看着她迈着长腿走到门口。小秘书的手刚搭上门把，就发现了什么不对劲。一根细巧的植物从旁边的架子上贴着墙壁摸过来，有力地托住了门把，导致她无法开门。  
“……别闹了，乔鲁诺，一会儿的会议很重要。”她有些无奈地转过身贴着门，盯着站在不远处，正准备走过来的自家先生。“我们要讨论一下剩余的毒品怎么处理，还记得吗？时间很紧，我们不能浪费。”  
“你说得对。”话音刚落，乔鲁诺已经来到布加拉提面前了。他抬起一只手，很老套地门咚了爱人。但布加拉提很吃这一套，因为她的脸又红起来了。“我们不能浪费时间。”  
布加拉提的大脑咯噔一下有些空白，看来乔鲁诺是非要把她先折腾一次不可了。二十分钟对于这个性觉醒的小男孩来说根本就不够用，每一次都能把布加拉提弄到没力气说话都是最基本的，就算真是要做，也只能草草解决一次，剩下的回头再说。  
她低下头避开乔鲁诺炽热的目光，不可否认自己也是非常想要爱人的触碰的，但是任务在前，等到所有事情都解决再亲密接触会更轻松享受一些——至少这是自己的想法，然而每次在乔鲁诺孩子气的索求面前，她总是有些无计可施。  
想到接下来要发生的事，布加拉提忍不住并起双腿小幅度地磨蹭起来。经过刚才一番厮磨她已经湿了。双腿之间潮热的感觉并不好，刚才还想着最后维持一下面子，赶紧去厕所处理狼藉的内裤，顺便拍点冷水冷静一下，现在看来也并没有那个时间。她已经快被面前乔鲁诺散发的荷尔蒙给征服了。  
“…带套了吗？”  
话还没说完，乔鲁诺就已经迫不及待地贴了上来。这句话已经说明布加拉提接受在这里来一次的请求了，他无需再等。  
布加拉提不管穿不穿高跟鞋，都矮了他的男朋友一截。尤其是在乔鲁诺开始长身体之后，每一次站着接吻时布加拉提都被笼罩在阴影里。这种安全感非常好，她很喜欢，所以一旦乔鲁诺气势汹汹地挺起腰来吻她，她就永远别想逃出这个怀抱。  
刚系好的衬衫又一次被解开了，这次内衣也一起被掀了上去，花白浑圆的乳肉泛着刚才被乔鲁诺捏出来的粉红色，嫩嫩的乳尖在白衬衫里若隐若现。乔鲁诺忍不住了，他恨不得现在就再次占有这个美人，但又怕急切的动作伤害到她。他只能耐心地吻着抚摸着，顺便把硬挺的玩意儿下流地在爱人的双腿之间磨来蹭去。布加拉提被一阵一阵的动作顶得急喘起来，她攀着乔鲁诺的肩膀，忍不住把腿更分开一些。  
伴随着女孩的一阵惊呼，双脚离地让布加拉提下意识猛地抱住乔鲁诺的脖子做倚靠。她一条腿被扛起来挂在肩膀上，包臀裙滑到腰间，这个姿势再适合侵犯不过，布加拉提甚至能感觉到隔着内裤的大玩意儿正在蠢蠢欲动地准备挤进来。她主动把手伸下去，勾开被爱液浸透的内裤。  
“老板，还有十五分钟。”  
布加拉提在乔鲁诺耳边小声提醒，但对方只用了急促的呼吸来回应。直到布加拉提的手都酸了，乔鲁诺的东西还只是拨弄着外面湿软的嫩肉，没有要进来的意思。每一次乔鲁诺的龟头触碰到被小肉片包裹的肉芽时，布加拉提都因为麻痒的刺激扬起脑袋呜咽一声。  
“老板……乔鲁诺！”  
也不知道这个小家伙是不是又在走神想奇怪的东西，他的脑袋在旁边，布加拉提看不到他的表情。她主动凑上去，含住了怀里年轻老板的耳朵。  
乔鲁诺的身体一阵震颤，布加拉提舔人的技巧可是好得很，这一点他们俩第一次见面他就领会到了。无论什么时候，哪个部位，这根灵巧的舌头都能让自己感受到愉悦，这一番功夫愣是把乔鲁诺舔得头皮发麻。  
“坏家伙，在这种时候走神……我饶不了你。”  
咕啾咕啾的唾液粘合声中夹杂着女朋友娇嗔的抱怨，乔鲁诺忍不住笑起来。他才不是在走神。全神贯注地取悦妻子是一个合格的老公该做的事，他只是耍了点小心思，让这个一向被动的爱人能够主动挺起腰来向他索求爱的灌溉，而好像在时间和欲望的压迫下他成功了一半。  
“Tesoro，邀请我。”  
布加拉提睁大眼睛，她差点就抡起拉链把乔鲁诺的下面卸掉。再有十二分钟就是开会的时间了，她还想留两分钟清理一下欢爱之后乱七八糟的身体，而这个家伙居然还有心思玩儿情趣。布加拉提嘟嘟囔囔地骂起来。她扒着乔鲁诺的脑袋让他和自己对视。  
年轻的爱人也一样顶着红透的脸，眼球上罩着一层水雾。不难看出乔鲁诺也忍得很辛苦，但是为了布加拉提这一句“邀请”，他还是可以和快要炸掉的性欲稍微拉扯一下的。趁着和布加拉提对视，乔鲁诺又摆出了他招牌的，爱人专属的圆圆狗狗眼，伴随着小声的“求你了”，直接就让对卖可怜毫无办法的布加拉提败下阵来。  
“……我知道了。”  
布加拉提再次掀开内裤薄薄的布料，把极乐之门直接往能开启它的钥匙上面送。毫无疑问这么露骨的动作绝对让纯情的小姑娘难以招架，果不其然在蹭了几下乔鲁诺硬挺的性器几下之后，布加拉提就羞得埋进了乔鲁诺的怀里。她揪着男朋友松散的领带，垂着脑袋丧气羞耻的模样大有放弃的意思。  
乔鲁诺忍不住轻笑起来，他真恨不得把可爱的女朋友含进嘴里。  
布加拉提正数着还有多久就要开会时，两腿间传来的鼓胀快感让她失去了思考能力。乔鲁诺进来得很突然，也很干脆，几乎是一根到底，顶得她甚至觉得子宫口都受到威胁。她死命地抓着男人的颈肩，修长的腿勾着结实的腰臀，像个滚滚浪花里的小船一样被撞得上下晃动。有些时日没有被光顾过的身体对此反应非常的激烈，仅仅是几下就让布加拉提完全沉浸在其中了。她极力地压抑着唇间泄出的呻吟，但没什么用，恍惚的神经已经暂时屏蔽了她的耳膜，她根本没意识到她在努力控制的声音，其实蔓延得整个办公室都在回响。  
太深了。布加拉提被快感填满的大脑中挤出来几个字。她有点受不了这个姿势，因为重力的关系比任何体位都能进得更深，就这么大的肉道给撑得一点空隙也没有，每动一下都能三百六十度地蹭到里面的每一个位置。她紧紧攥着乔鲁诺的西装，明明顶的不是食道，布加拉提却觉得根本无法呼吸。  
鞋子掉在地上了，而布加拉提没有空去管那个。她觉得这么仓促的性爱搞得自己像是个被随意蹂躏的娃娃一样，舒服之余又觉得非常狼狈。这就是她不太喜欢在毫无准备甚至还被时间压榨的情况下做爱的原因，尤其是还要收拾这一系列的残局，实在是太麻烦了。但是……  
她现在根本没空去抱怨这些，因为和乔鲁诺身体相连的幸福占了上风，铺天盖地的快乐就像是浴缸里温热的洗澡水浸泡着自己一样，温暖愉悦，根本想不到，也没有意愿要离开。她的双手抚摸着爱人沾染了汗水的脸庞，眼眸映出的乔鲁诺的模样，在那双深蓝色的瞳孔中被无限的温柔包裹。  
——

乔鲁诺因为没有戴套，被布加拉提勒令拔出来。而最后的百般哀求也没能换来在嘴里射精作为结束。虽然这样，布加拉提还是贴心地用手和纸巾帮了个忙，并作为补偿似的在乔鲁诺逐渐疲软的玩意儿上落下了一个带着爱意的吻。  
其实感觉也还不错，布加拉提或许要对在半公开的场合做爱这种事情有所接受了，前提是几分钟内不用着急忙慌地提好裤子跑过半个楼奔去会议室，然后忍受着潮湿的内裤和丝袜带来的难耐，还得偶尔对上老板投来关切暧昧的目光。  
短暂的会议在几个有建设性的提议下很快就结束了。在目送着各位走出会议室之后，布加拉提把紧绷神经放松下来。她回头看一看坐在最里面的位置，似乎没有马上离开意思的乔鲁诺。只见那家伙不知道看了她多久似的，抬起眼就能对上那双透露着笑意的翠色眼眸。布加拉提觉得脸上突然烧起来了。想到刚才发生的事，她真是恨不得马上跑回家把脸埋在枕头里面，然后万分不情愿，却又忍不住地回想着那些让人心跳加速的片段。  
布加拉提逃也似的走出会议室，她庆幸刚才换掉了不好走路的高跟鞋。  
“晚上见。”  
背后的乔鲁诺不慌不忙地和她道了个别。不用回头看也知道，乔鲁诺一向不在她面前掩饰的目光甚至快要把她烧穿。布加拉提咬咬嘴唇，忍不住笑起来，也不管这个距离能不能让乔鲁诺听到，她微微侧过头嗯了一声。  
——看来今天还远没有结束。


End file.
